


Love isn't supposed to feel like this!  (in color)

by basaltgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	Love isn't supposed to feel like this!  (in color)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts), [Canon_Is_Relative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Negotiations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329369) by [Canon_Is_Relative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative), [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist). 



I scanned the original pencil drawing, imported it into the ipad photo library and colored it with the Procreate app (which I would highly recommend, by the way!)


End file.
